peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Roche BBC World Service Tapes
Similar to the model followed in the 400 Box project, this page has been created for an overview of the 98 tapes in the Tom Roche BBC World Service collection. Tapes A few notes from Tom on the tapes in his collection: The BBC World Service shows come in 3 flavors - wooshy over the air shortwave (generally 1980's) more crisp but flat satellite feed of BBC World Service (90's-00's) and then a dozen or so shows from WRAS-Atlanta FM college radio station that briefly had an agreement with BBC World Service. The latter shows sound best, but the college DJs nearly always clipped the start of the show. Tapes labelled WRAS are from this last batch, often 3 shows stacked on a 90 minute cassette. All shows are in mono. The 80s shows were recorded in Atlanta via a $900 professional communications receiver like this via BBCs Caribbean Relay on the island of Antigua that a friend (and Peel fan) owned. Even at that price, some shows are markedly low-fi, but I think it is important to save that snapshot to honor the behind-the-iron-curtain listeners who listened this way for years. My friend probably recorded every show over 10 years, but we only saved the best ones and rolled over the rest, alas. So the surviving shows are good ones. In the 90s BBC World Service was placed on a satellite channel audio subcarrier accessible to people in North America with the old big backyard dishes. There is a bit of analog hiss to these shows, and the EQ is flat as this feed was for stations to rebroadcast and apply their own EQ. (RF Note: Will try and fix this in the rip) Generally my friend with the dish would record Peel on one side of the cassette and the BBCWS Top 20 Countdown show (sometimes called "Multitrack" by the BBC.) It is your call if you want to digitize these shows also. To cover 20 songs in 30 minutes makes it a tight tidy show, and some songs are edgy outliers... but mostly it is pop "product." Still an interesting time capsules for sure. Below are all 98 tapes as listed below. This section is intended to give at an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves and the shows broadcast on the dates they cover. Further information will be added when known. Not all tapes are dated accurately and the show was usually repeated 3 times in a week so some dates will be rough guesses to the nearest week. Where a show already has a Wikia page I will use the same page, even though the exact broadcast date of the Tom Roche tape may have been one of the other repeats in the same week. TR001-TR098 TR001: December 1984 (BBC World Service) / 08 April 1985 (BBC World Service) / 04 January 1985 (BBC World Service) / 14 January 1985 (BBC World Service) TR002: 26 August 1985 (BBC World Service) / BBC World Service Top 20 (Paul Burnett) 27 August 1985 TR003: 05 December 1984 (BBC World Service) TR004: No Peel content (Tom's Answer Phone Tape!) TR005: 03 December 1985 (BBC World Service) / 23 March 1987 (BBC World Service) TR006: 02 January 1986 (BBC World Service) / BBC World Service "Two Cheers For 1985" Review TR007: 28 October 1985 (BBC World Service) / 28 February 1987 (BBC World Service) TR008: 05 November 1987 (BBC World Service) / 13 November 1987 (BBC World Service) TR009: 26 July 1993 (BBC World Service) / 23 February 1993 (BBC World Service TR010 TR011 TR012 TR013 TR014 TR015 TR016 TR017 TR018 TR019 TR020 TR021 TR022 TR023 TR024 TR025 TR026 TR027 TR028 TR029 TR030 TR031 TR032 TR033 TR034 TR035 TR036 TR037 TR038 TR039 TR040 TR041 TR042 TR043 TR044 TR045 TR046 TR047 TR048 TR049 TR050 TR051 TR052 TR053 TR054 TR055 TR056 TR057 TR058 TR059 TR060 TR061 TR062 TR063 TR064 TR065 TR066 TR067 TR068 TR069 TR070 TR071 TR072 TR073 TR074 TR075 TR076 TR077 TR078 TR079 TR080 TR081 TR082 TR083 TR084 TR085 TR086 TR087 TR088 TR089 TR090 TR091 TR092 TR093 TR094 TR095 TR096 TR097: No Peel Content TR098: Unknown Frank Zappa bootleg audience recording (No Peel Content) Category:Tom Roche BBC World Service Tapes Category:BBC World Service